Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 043
たな …！？ | romaji = Aratana Teki...!? | english = A New Enemy...?! | japanese translated = A New Enemy...!? | alternate = | japanese number = 43 | japanese release = June 20, 2009 | american release = | uk release = }} "A New Enemy...?!" is the forty-third chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 6 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Jaden Yuki has just defeated Reggie MacKenzie in a duel. As she falls, one of her earrings breaks, and a dark shadow emanates from it. Once Reggie lands on the ground, the darkness threatens to engulf her, and Jaden realizes that the loser of a Shadow Duel faces a Penalty Game. Suddenly, the darkness swallows Reggie and she finds herself trapped in chains as she is told of her fate. Jaden, however, sees Reggie lying on her back, the darkness around her appearing to resonate with that of the fallen Midori Hibiki. Winged Kuriboh hovers and picks up Reggie's broken earring, attempting to dispel the darkness from both Reggie and Midori. At around the same time, the chained Reggie defiantly answers back to the voice tormenting her, which helps Winged Kuriboh's efforts, and eventually, all of the darkness is removed from Reggie and Midori. Midori wakes up, wondering what happened to her. Jaden slumps to his knees in relief. Midori thanks Jaden for risking his life to save her, and in turn Jaden thanks Winged Kuriboh, grateful for having a partner that he can rely on. Reggie then wakes up, holding her head. She sees Jaden and Midori towering over her. Jaden immediately presses for answers; why was Reggie after his and Chazz's spirit cards? And what was the black monster he saw? Midori chimes in with her questions, determined that Reggie knows what happened to Koyo. Reggie weakly states that she doesn't know, which makes Jaden angry. Midori interrupts, suspecting that Reggie lost her memories of the duels she had. Jaden realizes that Winged Kuriboh might have absorbed her memories as well, and is even more angry. Someone behind Jaden muses at the disrespect from a first-year student. Reggie recognizes him as Atticus Rhodes, and so does Midori, who is surprised that he's not in America. Atticus replies that he only just returned, and out of curiosity, had followed Jaden after hearing him shout. But that curiosity also led him to "his beloved Mac". He reaches out a hand towards Reggie and asks for her to come. Reggie grabs Atticus' hand to get up, and they begin to leave. Jaden calls out to them as he still hasn't found his answers, but Midori stops him. She knows there's a connection between the spirit cards, the Shadow Duels and what happened to Koyo, and believes the black shadow that came out of Reggie earlier was looking for them. She informs Jaden that several more American students will be on exchange in their Duel Academy. She also tells Jaden that he has been chosen to take part in an exchange match with one of the American students, and that there's a high chance someone from America is after the spirit cards. Jaden takes his deck out of his Duel Disk and vows to take down the black shadow, so that Koyo can return as a duelist. He passes his deck to Midori and asks that she returns it to Koyo when she can. Jaden says no one can control the "Elemental HEROes" like Koyo can, therefore wants to build his own deck. Midori refuses, knowing that Koyo personally entrusted Jaden with his deck. When the time comes, Jaden should be the one who personally returns Koyo's deck. One week later, the American exchange students arrive by helicopter at Duel Academy. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. No cards debuted here.